Nobody is leaving
by HopelessHeart
Summary: "I know you'll feel down sometimes, but you don't have to all the time, so why don't you start by letting me in?"
1. Chapter 1

**Autor Note: **

_I want to say a few things just because I can:_

_First thing first, this fic has spoilers from season two... you are all warned._

_This fic came to me when I was listening a song I adore "Nadie se va a marchar" by Noel Schajris, whom is an awesome song-writer but need to change his last name because I can never say it. [You can listen the song here: youtube(dot)com / watch?v=GiIVnLlnrek&feature=related] . I translate the tittle of this as "No one is going to leave". I named the fic in spanish because I like it more that way._

_I don't know if this came out right... Again, this is not my first language but still I couldn't write it in spanish. It was weird. I tried, but I didn't feel comfortable doing it. And I know maybe this isn't written perfectly but I tried. I think it's good because I want to improve my english and this is a good practice, right? Anyway, that's not the only weird thing.._

_I love Brittana, they're perfect for each other and I adore them, but my ship is Rachel/Quinn... and I have a few works with that ship that I can't seem to finish... and I find interesting how Brittana came to me and I am able to finish it so easily (Really, the hard part was the editing, and only God knows how many times I used the delete key), but then again they're just perfect, maybe that's why!_

_And I'm going to stop now, because I ramble to much... God!_

* * *

Santana's heart was broken. Brittany knew it and she wanted to fix it. It was just that she didn't have an idea of how to do it, but she needed to fix it. Brittany had never liked to see Santana sad; the girl only lived to make her happy and Santana didn't even care if she was dying inside.

Brittany had learned in all the years of knowing her best friend that Santana didn't deal with pain the same way she or a lot of the people did. Brittany would cry, whine or maybe scream if it hurts too much, but Santana no; Santana would keep it inside, put on a straight face and be a bitch with anyone who came near her until the pain on her chest calm down a bit. Also, she'd be especially hard on people except for Brittany, maybe Puck or Quinn…

_Quinn, _who pulled at the last string two weeks ago.

It was like all Brittany and Santana had worked to put all the pieces of Santana's heart together, Quinn had brought it to the ground pulling at the right string. Now all of the pieces were on the ground, Santana was a wreck and nobody but Brittany knew it. That's why it was her job to fix it again.

Sometimes it was hard to know why Santana was feeling down, but all the weekends she felt that way. Brittany thought it was because Santana was out of school and all that happened on the week fell over her shoulders bringing her down with its force. It was okay, though, because Brittany was always there for her.

People saw Santana and thought it must be easy to be her. It was unfair, really, because just like they were face with expectations and rumors every day, also was Santana, and those expectations and rumors always suffocated her, because she was always constantly looking to be perfect.

So she broke down. Sometimes she'd just cry quietly. Other times she wouldn't even cry or talk but be quite. Rarely she'd cry so hard that Brittany wanted so bad to just run away because it was too hard and too much, but she wouldn't do that because San needed her.

Once in a while Santana would talk about what happened to her or about what was making her feel bad, but she would do it on Spanish and Brittany never understand a word. So, she had to settle with seeing Santana in the eyes, with seeing her expressions, to be able to guess what Santana was trying to tell her. Maybe that was the reason why she had gotten so good in reading people.

One day she asked Santana why she talked to her in Spanish if she didn't understand a thing; Santana just shrugged with a smile and told her she was sorry but that was the only way she felt comfortable telling her what she feels. So Brittany didn't complain because at least Santana was draining her pain somehow.

Brittany sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She was in the bathroom, wanting to get out of the cafeteria because it was suffocating without Santana by her side.

This week had been especially hard for her. Since the day Santana and Quinn had the fight, Santana had been being a major bitch with _everybody_, and everyday it was getting worst because she had stopped talking with people. Now Santana hadn't talked with her in two days and it was killing her. That was another reason for Brittany to fix Santana's heart again. She needed her friend so much. She felt like she had lost one of her hands and it was hard to live that way.

The only problem was that she didn't have a damn clue of how to mend Santana's heart.

"Santana is a bitch!"

Brittany flinched when she heard a groan and the door making a loud thud as it made contact with the wall. She looked towards the door, seeing Quinn entering followed by a very soaked Rachel Berry in green slushie.

Quinn stopped in her tracks when she saw that Brittany was in the bathroom. Rachel rolled her eyes, pushing Quinn away and walking towards the sinks.

"Brittany…" Quinn whispered; her eyes wide. They hadn't talked since the fight and really, Brittany didn't know if she wanted to. Her loyalty was with Santana, anyway, so she was mad with Quinn too.

"Santana is the bitch?" Brittany snapped, feeling the rage grow inside of her.

Ok, yes, Santana was a bitch, she couldn't fool herself, but still Santana was faithful and respectful with the people she loved and Quinn happened to be one of those people. The worst part in all of this was that Quinn knew all that and still went and stabbed Santana on the back. If that wasn't enough reason, Quinn also knew Santana so well to know that behind all the thick layers Santana, skillfully, hides herself, she was insecure and extremely sensitive. Still she went and betrayed her.

So, yes! She had the right to be furious with Quinn.

"Don't stay there, Quinn and give me the bag before this thing ruined my sweater" Rachel broke the silence attracting Brittany's attention.

Brittany frowned when she saw the defiant stare Rachel was giving Quinn. It was weird. Since when did Quinn carry Rachel's bag for her? Or since when did Rachel talk so directly at Quinn or dare her without trembling?

Quinn sighed, walking towards Rachel and extending her the bag. "Here" she said.

Here definitely happened something Brittany missed. She was confused.

"You seriously need to put a stop to Santana. This is the second time today, and we aren't even near to the end of the activities" Rachel said looking at Brittany through the mirror.

"Why me? She's the one who needs to stop her! She's the one who made her mad!" Brittany snapped and looked at Rachel with narrowed eyes. Rachel made a bad move and now she was angry again. She addressed Quinn then. "And why are you being so nice to Rachel? Are you going to make her your friend and then stab her on the back with your fake friendship like you did with Santana!"

Brittany flew out of the room when she saw the hurt in Quinn eyes. She was fuming and she needed time to cool out; and she needed to find Santana too, to asked her to stop even thought she told Quinn to do it herself. Besides, she wanted to know if Santana was at least feeling a little good with all the torturing she was doing.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in the auditorium trying so hard not to cry when she heard voices. She recognized the voices and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to deal with anyone in that moment.

Looking for Santana was a mistake. Brittany found her tormenting a group of nerds with the help of other two Cheerios, who weren't afraid of Quinn to ignore Santana. When she told her to stop, Santana just ignored her and continued what she was doing; once she finished torturing the poor boys, she just turned on her heels and walked away followed by the Cheerios who grinned mockingly at her. Santana didn't even give a glance in her direction. It hurt so much because Santana never ignored her no matter how angry she was.

That was why she didn't want to see or hear Quinn among all the people because all of this was her fault. Santana had been fine and her heart was whole, brittle but whole, until Quinn came and screwed everything up.

"Whatever you two are doing, stop it. And go… I want- I need to be alone." Brittany said stopping the annoying hisses.

Brittany looked up to found a pair of hazel eyes looking at her with sadness, which made her remember that Quinn was indeed her friend and that she was probably having a hard time too, but then she looked at the other pair of eyes that were looking at her too, Rachel's brown eyes. Sad and beautiful brown eyes that looked so much like Santana's in that moment, so she just thought in Santana and not in Quinn. Because she was sure Santana would never do what Quinn did just to gain her reputation back, or for some reason she was trying to convince herself of that. She knew perfectly how alike Santana and Quinn were in the end.

"Please, B… I-I came here to talk to you… please, let me, I know-I know you're mad at me and-"

"I'm not mad… not anymore. I'm just sad… sad and disappointed" Brittany said softly interrupting Quinn, looking again into hazel eyes. Like Brittany assumed, Quinn couldn't hold her gaze even for a second and dropped her head.

"I—I'm sorry, B."

"Don't call me that"

That was the way Santana usually called her and she had spent almost three days without hearing it. She didn't want Quinn being the one to call her that.

"I am going to be in the library, ok? I'll leave you guys alone, so you two can talk" Rachel said, smiling a little to Quinn who looked terrified after hearing that.

"No, please, stay!" Quinn immediately stopped Rachel taking her by the wrist before she had the chance to leave. "Please, I can't do this alone… I'm… I-I—you know how ashamed I feel about this." Quinn voice became increasingly smaller with every word. Rachel nodded before taking Quinn's hand with her both hands.

"I didn't say I was going to listen to you." Brittany said, standing up from her seat.

Quinn let out a loud breath, and reached for Brittany's arm.

"Britt, I know I made a mistake, ok? I know! And I—I'm being punished… so freaking much! Do you think that seeing San hurting on the bottom of the pyramid isn't enough punishment? Please, believe me it is. I know I made a mistake, I know it's my fault that she's behaving like the major bitch right now, but I can't turn back time and undo what I did. I'm sorry, B… I really am. What do you want me to do? Please tell me and I'll do it. I miss you and I miss her." Quinn said, now standing closer to Brittany, her hand still clutching painfully at Brittany's arm.

Brittany shook her head, releasing herself from Quinn's grasp.

"She was your friend, Quinn, and you let her down. You didn't even apologize. You broke her heart and now I'm paying for that, too." Brittany swallowed hard feeling the first tears leave her eyes. She saw the way Quinn's face contorted with pain and Rachel's too but maybe it was because Quinn was squeezing her hand so hard. "You broke her heart and she's so devastated, Q. She had two days without talking to me!"

Quinn looked so in shock and so small like she wanted to just disappear so she won't have to look at her friend's face filled with pain, and Brittany wanted to laugh because that's exactly how she deserved to feel, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't like that; she didn't wish people those things, especially people she loved... because she loved Quinn even though she betrayed them.

"W-what?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me and this is your fault because you broke her heart, and now she doesn't want anyone near to see her shattered. Not even me"

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn begged. "I-I'll do it. I promise. I'll do whatever you want me to do to fix this. Please, tell me." Quinn sobbed, closing her eyes tightly.

Brittany felt bad. This is why she didn't wish people bad things. She was dying for reach out and hug her, but she couldn't bring herself to do that either, because right now she didn't want to comfort the person who broke her Santana.

"I'm sorry." Quinn cried. Rachel was caressing Quinn's back with her free hand while chewing at her lower lip, her gaze never leaving Quinn's face.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm sorry, too."

"What can I do?" Quinn asked, looking desperately at her. Brittany didn't know.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do" Brittany said, turning around and starting to walk out of the auditorium. She stopped when she heard Rachel calling her name, but she didn't turn around.

"She is really sorry, you know? There is always something one can do… just-" Rachel trailed off and Brittany waited for her to continue but she didn't do it.

Brittany left the auditorium hearing Quinn's sobs that only became louder.

* * *

"Are you ok, sweetheart? You look sick" Brittany's mother, Amelia, said while sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Brittany had been curled on her bed since she came home from school. She couldn't get any sleep even thought she desperately wanted to because she was tired from practice.

It was impossible to sleep, every time she closed her eyes she just kept seeing Santana's angry and hurt eyes or hearing Quinn's sobs. She was even worrying about Rachel getting hurt because of Quinn, and she didn't even know why because she wasn't friend with Rachel. So, yes, she was feeling a little sick.

"I'm fine, mom. I feel tired, that's all." She said, reaching to grab her mother's hand.

"Are you sure? Because if you're feeling sick we can go see a doctor, I don't want you to get sick, baby." Amelia said, leaning over Brittany to feel her forehead.

Brittany closed her eyes and smiled, thankful for the warm contact. She had spent three days without this, without someone caring about her. Sure, her mother loved her, and cared and worried about her, but Brittany knew her mom had things to do, too, and she was busy practically all the time. It didn't matter that she was, though, because when she stopped to take a look at her kids –who really weren't kids anymore-, she really made them feel loved.

With Santana, she didn't have to wait for her mother to remember that it was for her kids she was working, because Santana was constantly taking care of her like she was a little baby, so Brittany didn't missed her mother too much.

"I'm ok, mom, really… can I skip dinner?" Brittany asked, opening her eyes, looking pleadingly at her mother because Amelia liked to have all her kids in the table at dinner. Brittany wasn't hungry, anyway, and she really didn't want to deal with her siblings right now.

Amelia looked at Brittany like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she was allowed to say it. Brittany just knew she was considering asking for Santana because lately Santana practically lived there and she hadn't seen her in three days. She was praying for her mom not to ask because she was sure that she would erupt crying right there. She felt too tired to start crying.

Amelia finally sighed and just nodded. "I know you're not ok, baby… you're usually so full of energy. But I'll let it slip, but just for this time. And if you want to talk about what's going on, mommy's here, ok?"

Brittany assured her with a nod. Amelia smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom" Brittany said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, closing her eyes. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Mom. Moron. San's downstairs." Brittany heard her brother and saw him standing at her open door when she opened her eyes. Brittany released her mother with wide eyes.

"Careful, Brian" Amelia warned him.

"Really? Is she here?" Brittany asked with shaky voice.

"Yeah and she looks like crap" Brian laughed, disappearing quickly in the hallway when her mother throw daggers at him. Brittany rolled her eyes, and her mother laughed.

"I'll go tell her to come up so you two can talk… you should comb your hair a little, baby." Amelia said laughing, passing her fingers through Brittany's hair while standing up. Brittany smiled, combing her hair with her hands and climbing out of bed. She slipped on her flip-flops while her mother exited the room.

Santana was here! Brittany was hopping for everything to be like it was before, but what if… Brittany frowned and sat at the edge of her bed… What if Santana was just there to tell her that they can't be friends anymore? That would be too much. That she wouldn't stand. That-

"Britts… " Brittany heard Santana's weak voice.

Brittany looked up just to confirm Brian's observations. There was Santana standing on her doorway with her hair down, wearing sweat pants and a tank top, looking so small, so broken and her beautiful brown eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. She couldn't take it. Brittany closed her eye and when she opened them again seconds later, Santana was looking down at her snickers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you here?" was all Brittany could ask. She wanted to stand and run to Santana and hug her, but she wasn't sure Santana wanted that so she needed to know why she came first.

"I've missed you" And that was all Brittany needed.

Brittany stood up and closed the distance between them, embracing her for the first time in almost three torturous days. Brittany hugged Santana so tight wishing she could put Santana inside of her chest so she wouldn't get this hurt anymore. The harder part came when Santana's body wracked with sobs making Brittany hurt with every tremor of her body.

"I've missed you, too" Brittany said her voice weak, her face wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Shh, it's ok. Come on." Brittany pulled Santana away and took her hand, closing the door and walking to the bed.

Santana tried to talk again but the sobs came back when she opened her mouth. Santana collapsed once more in Brittany's chest, and Brittany instinctively wrapped her arms around her.

Brittany liked this -not the Santana suffering part, of course-; she liked that Santana was there finally draining all the pain she was feeling, and she did what she always did: she just stayed there, still, caressing Santana's back and kissing the top of her head without saying a word, just waiting for some of the pain on Santana's chest to cease.

Ten minutes was what it took before Santana could talk again.

"I'm sorry, I've been ignoring you, I—"

Brittany frowned. Santana was avoiding Brittany's. Why she wasn't looking her in the eyes?

"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes like you usually do?" Brittany couldn't help but ask, searching Santana's eyes.

"Because I can't, B. I've been doing this for two days… Almost three fucking days! I'm feeling ashamed that I'm breaking down like this, that's why I pushed you away. I'm supposed to be strong, B, but I can't anymore" Santana said, desperately.

"That's ok, San. You don't have to feel ashamed for that"

"But I feel it, ok?" Santana snapped, standing up. "For you is easy… always has been easy and probably always will be. You don't have to worry about everything because you're… just… perfect! But I'm not, I'm fucking not!"

"What are you talking about? What is this all about? Look me in the eyes, please!" Brittany begged, reaching for Santana's hand to make her sit again.

Santana shook her head, backing away from Brittany.

"I can't. I feel ashamed of myself and if I looked you in the eyes then you would see everything I can't say, and I don't want you to know because you'd hate me!"

"What are you talking about? Ashamed for what? Is this again about the boob job, San? I told you I think it's amazing. You don't have to feel ashamed about that, so many women do it and you know that."

"But you were right, I didn't need it… and I am way too young for that, but I still went and did it, because I wanted people to notice me more. I was feeling insecure again. Again, B! And it won't stop, and I want it to stop! I want it to fucking stop!" Santana screamed breaking down in sobs again, dunking her chin on her chest.

Brittany stood up, approaching her. "San…"

"Everything just blows up in my face and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Santana said, quietly. "And this isn't her fault but I'm blaming her because it's easy… I know she feels bad, I know that Sue had been being hard on her because she can't concentrate because she's looking at me all the time." Santana paused, shaking her head. "I know she feels bad, I can see it in her eyes... but I can't bring myself to forgive her. I can't, because that's accepting that I was the one who was wrong and not her."

"She was your friend and she betrayed you, S. She's the one to blame not you. She didn't even say sorry." Brittany pointed out.

"But she is! I know she is sorry!" Santana said desperately, sitting again on the bed.

Brittany shook her head. "She preferred her reputation over your friendship!" She didn't want to believe Quinn wasn't guilty. She had been so hard on her because of Santana.

"I know that, B! But she was desperate, she needed her reputation back… she told me!"

"There were others ways... and why are you defending her? Stop it!" Brittany snapped.

"Because she didn't even say about the boob job to Coach Sylvester" Santana said and covered her face with her hands. Her voice sounded muffled. "I just assumed she did, because I was enraged about coach making her Head Cheerleader again." Then she brought her hands down with force, hitting her thighs hard. "She gave her my spot!"

"Then why is she sorry for something she didn't do? She didn't even deny it!" Brittany said confused, sitting besides Santana. She was feeling desperate because Santana still wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know! And I wish she would have just denied it, but she didn't and I used it in my favor. I don't know, maybe she's sorry for wanting to recover everything back when all of it was on my hands at that moment. And then I went and hit her and… and said that thing about her being a mother knowing that was off limits… I hurt her too." Santana started to sob again and Brittany hugged her tightly. "I'm angry with myself but it's easier to be angry with everyone else, because I don't have to deal with anyone if I don't want to, but with myself? I have to live every fucking day and I can't escape that."

Brittany just waited until Santana was able to talk again, her sobs were quiet but still it wasn't letting her talk. Santana pulled slightly away seconds later, burying her gaze on Brittany's neck. Brittany kept her arms around her, refusing to let her go.

"Coach was right, Britts. Everything was my fault. If I needed this to feel good about myself then I don't have what is needed to be a head cheerleader… so I don't know why I'm whining about it." Santana said softly.

"Don't say that, San. You need to complain and to whine, it's ok… for that you have me and no one has to know. But please…" It was unbearable; Brittany needed Santana to look her in the eyes. "Please look at me. Look me in the eyes, San."

Santana shook her head, closing her eyes. Brittany raised Santana's head with her fingers on her chin. Santana opened her eyes and they were filled with fear. Brittany smiled at her.

"Please promise me you won't keep all of this inside ever again… it just make you hurt, and I don't like to see you hurt. Promise me. Please, baby."

Santana pulled Brittany's hand away, moving her brown eyes away from Brittany's blue ones. "No puedo"

Brittany smiled at that. She didn't have a damn clue of what that possibly means, but it gave her an idea, actually, two. So she beamed and Santana looked at her frowning.

"What?" Santana said, getting defensive and pulling Brittany completely away.

"If I let you say to me what you're feeling in Spanish, you'd see me in the eyes and let me hug you, and never ever again kept it all inside?" Brittany asked. Her eyes sparkled when Santana looked at her and smiled genuinely for the first time since the fight with Quinn.

"Are you being serious? You hate when I speak Spanish to you."

Brittany shook her head, still smiling. "If it makes you feel good, I'm ok with you speaking spanish all you want."

Santana smiled again and Brittany was feeling like she was breathing properly again. So she grabbed Santana's hand and round the bed. She took the covert of the bed off and gestured Santana to lie down. "And it's not like is the first time, or you've forgotten all the times you talk and I lay down with you just listen how beautiful all those words leave your mouth until you fell asleep?"

"You're awesome, you know?" Santana said.

Brittany climbed over Santana, plopping down next to her. "Duh!"

Santana giggled and snuggle in Brittany's chest when the blonde was perfectly settled on the bed. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. Those three days were the worst days of all my life, I swear to you."

"It's ok, mines too. Just don't do that again, please."

"I know. I'm sorry. You look so tired and sad." Santana said, lifting her face. Brittany looked down seeing concern on Santana's eyes.

"I'm not sad anymore" Brittany assured her. It was true.

"I won't do it again, I promised" Santana said, with a small smile. Brittany smiled, cupping Santana's right cheek.

"I love you, moron." Brittany said softly. How she wished Santana was sure of that.

"I love you too, moron." Santana giggled, reaching up to leave a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"So, what do you have to say?" Brittany asked, starting to caress Santana's back.

Santana smiled again, separating herself a little from Brittany so the girl could see her in the eyes as she promised, and started speaking.

It was true. Santana was right when she said that Brittany would be able to see everything she couldn't say. But this wasn't new. Santana could be the most cheerful person in Mckinley High; have a perfect smile since she walked first hour in the morning on the school until she leave the building; but nobody never make an effort to see behind all of that. They just assume Santana was strong and didn't realize just how fragile the girl really was; so Brittany was accustomed to the little break downs.

Brittany knew this one wasn't just a little break down, though, but she was sure she had handled it fine. And even thought she didn't understand anything Santana was saying in that moment, she understood perfectly every expression and saw all the sadness and sorrow, and hatred towards herself on Santana's eyes. But most importantly Brittany felt like every word that was leaving Santana's mouth was like a little piece of Santana's heart that was put in its place again.

So Santana's heart wasn't completely healed, but it was a start… and she still had another idea in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brittany? It's… three in the morning." Brittany heard Rachel's sleepy voice at the other side of the phone. "What could you possibly need?"

"I was thinking about what you said to me before I left the auditorium." Brittany explained.

Rachel just hummed in response.

"So, I need your help"

Rachel didn't say anything in return. Brittany waited while looking at her bed where Santana was sleeping comfortable. She smiled but frowned when she realized that a minute had passed and Rachel hadn't said anything.

"Rachel?" Brittany tried. She just heard a little snoring. "Rachel!" Brittany hissed, her gaze fixate in the girl on her bed to make sure she was still sleeping.

"What!" Rachel snapped, and then Brittany heard motion and a loud thud followed by a hiss. "Oh god, yes, yes, I'm on the phone… I'm on the phone! I'm sorry, I'm so tired, I—" Brittany frowned when Rachel made a pause, releasing a long breath. "Why are you calling me again that couldn't wait until Monday or an appropriate hour, Brittany?"

Brittany sighed. Clearly, Rachel didn't listen to a word she said. Well, at least Rachel knew it was her who was calling.

"I came up with an idea to fix San's heart, and I need your help… and Quinn's too if she really is sorry" Brittany explained. Brittany heard movement on the other side of the phone again and then whispers. "Rachel?"

"I'm listening. What do you need?" Rachel said quickly.

"I need a song"

"Oh, that's easy."

"In Spanish"

There was a pause on the line.

"Hello?" Brittany said, checking her phone to see if the line went dead.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I need a song… a song…. in spanish…" Brittany said slowly. "Rachel, are you okay?" She asked, confused. Or Rachel was still asleep or she was having troubles with her hearing again.

"Of course I'm okay. I just… wasn't sure if I misheard you" Rachel said.

"I need a song in Spanish. You think you can find one?" Brittany asked, worried.

"Of course, we can find it, yes." Rachel said. "But… Are _you_ going to sing it?"

"Yeah" Brittany responded without a doubt.

She heard movement on Rachel's side of the phone again then whispers, and then a shushing sound. Brittany rolled her eyes, sighing; this conversation was weird but she needed to be focused on her plan.

"Do you even know Spanish?" Rachel spoke again.

"No, I don't." Brittany said in a matter-of-fact tone. Why Rachel thought Brittany was calling her? She knew perfectly that the girl was extremely good in spanish. She caught Rachel the other day bickering with Mr. Schuester about god knows what in spanish -Mr. Schue was looking both angry and proud-, and even Santana said Rachel was good.

"Then how are you going to- Oh!" Rachel said, stupidly.

"Duh!" Brittany giggled. "Are you going to help me?"

"When were you planning to sing it to her?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Soon? What about next week?"

A few seconds passed before Rachel spoke again.

"Do you think you can have the song learned by the next glee club rehearsal in the auditorium or do you prefer to sing it in the choir room any other day?" Rachel asked, sounding doubtful.

Brittany wasn't sure. She had never been good in Spanish; if she had passed the subject all this years it was because she had Santana. But she was going to do this. She needed to do this for Santana. And she had until Wednesday to learn the song.

"It'll be cool to do it in the auditorium, and yeah, I will have it learned." Brittany said, determined.

Rachel beamed at that.

"Perfect. It's important for us to succeed to start working as soon as possible, so I expect you here tomorrow morning to start working on that." Rachel made a pause. "Or do you prefer your house?"

Brittany giggled at the other girl's enthusiasm. "No, it's fine. Yours is fine. I'm going to call Quinn now to see if she wants to help."

"NO!" Rachel yelled, suddenly, making Brittany pulled the phone away from her ear. Rachel cleared her throat. "I-I mean. Why? Why would you call her… ehm… right now? You, y-you need to sleep, right? Right? Right… So sleep, I-I'll call her."

Brittany frowned. Rachel was acting weird again, weirder than the way she usually acted. Brittany shook her head.

"Ok" Brittany said slowly.

"Don't call her. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Rachel said, quickly, and hung up the phone.

That was weird. Brittany shrugged, remembering that Rachel and Quinn were friends now for whatever strange reason, so it wasn't weird for Rachel to want to call her, right?

Brittany putted the phone on her nightstand and smiled at the sleeping figure of Santana before lying down with her.

* * *

In the next five days, Brittany became aware of a lot of things that she can easily enumerate:

**One:** Rachel and Quinn had a friendship that anyone would guess how in the world started.

According with Rachel it started with an ice pack. According with Quinn it started with something about a crack house and a little asian who didn't speak english singing "Telephone" on the bathroom. Brittany didn't understand, really, how an asian that didn't speak english could sing "Telephone". Brittany just shrugged and continued practicing the song because they started to laugh and make jokes that only they understand. It was cool, though, because Rachel made Quinn even sweeter than she already was.

**Two:** Rachel Berry was a chicken.

Yes, a chicken. Everyone would think from seeing the valiant little diva being so unflappable in front of the jocks that she was fearless, but she was not. Rachel was freaking out just because Brittany stole Santana's iPod. Well, it was true that if Santana discovered them with her iPod, she was immediately going to blame Rachel just for the sake of messing with her. So, she understood why Rachel was all freaked out.

It was Rachel's fault, though. She was the one who came with the idea to see if they could use one of Santana's favorite songs. So, they picked one of the two Brittany always listened when they did it together. Santana never skipped those two... and when Rachel translated the song for her, Brittany knew it was perfect because it said everything she wanted to say to Santana.

**Three:** Rachel had the mother of the patience.

Not even Santana had so much patience with her like Rachel. All the times she wanted to cry because it was Quinn's turn to practice with her and became frustrated and screamed at her making Brittany started screaming too, Rachel would come and sweetly calm down the two of them, and then proceeded to practice with her like nothing happened. Rachel never, ever screamed or made a strange sound like Quinn when she became frustrated. But Brittany noticed anyway, because Rachel would take a deep breath and smile and start again. She was always sweet, no matter what Brittany did or said wrong.

The number **four **was Brittany's favorite.

Brittany discovered that Rachel had a lot of lucky, and also she had so many lives because she survived so many attacks of Santana, who was being extremely hard on Rachel lately. Rachel was like cats, Brittany decided, and Brittany liked cats, so she liked Rachel more now.

**Five:** Quinn could play the piano like a goddess.

Brittany was just so surprised when she saw her playing the first morning. It was breathtaking and she didn't understand why Quinn hid such talent. Brittany didn't want to push the subject when she asked why because Quinn looked so sad when she was thinking in her answer, so she changed the subject and Quinn thanked her with a smile.

**Six:** Brittany realized how much she missed Quinn.

How much she missed seeing her smile, talk, sing, laugh, be a bitch in an adorable and playful way… In conclusion: She missed her friend so much.

**Seven:** Brittany learned that Rachel could be an interesting person when she wasn't in front of a lot of mean people aka The Mckinley High population.

Rachel was extremely sweet and quiet. She actually listened and cared for what other people had to say unlike when she was at the school. Brittany even realized that when you were nice with her in the school, too, she became Rachel, the person Brittany knew and liked… not Rachel Berry, the bossy and unbearable little diva who just liked to listen to her own voice all the time.

Brittany became aware of a lot of other silly things about the two girls and their friendship -with what she had a lot of fun, making the experience so amazing that she could not wait to see the result-, that if she continued to enumerate she would probably never end and she didn't remember all the numbers, anyway. She was so gleeful, she wasn't just going to make Santana happy, but now she had her friend back and a new one.

But the most interesting thing Brittany learned in these five days was that to fix one heart, three brains could be turned into puddle in the process. They were exhausted, but they had a feeling that in the end it was going to be worthwhile.

* * *

The whole glee club was in the auditorium and had just finished practicing one of the songs for Sectionals. The day was cool because it was one of those days when everyone was just happy and neither of them made an obnoxious comment against each other. Even with Rachel, who didn't seem to stop pushing them to do things right, everyone was being civil. Brittany was glad that today was one of those days so she wouldn't be on her nerves when she had to get up on the stage and sing.

Quinn already talked to Mr. Schuester about their number, so he could kept the guys a little while.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked Brittany backstage. Brittany shook her head.

"Where's my sheet?" Quinn asked, searching frantically on her bag. "I can't find it."

"Chill, Quinn." Rachel said, cupping Quinn's cheek tenderly to stop her. Brittany smiled at the exchanged before her; it still surprised her to see them so affectionate towards each other. Quinn took a deep breath, and Rachel pulled the sheet out of her bag. "Here, you forgot it on the car this morning. Besides, you memorized it, stop being so nervous"

"Oh, sorry… and thanks" Quinn giggled nervously. "I know, I just needed it in case I forget any part"

"You talked with her?" Brittany asked her gaze on Santana who was chatting with Puck across from them. Santana couldn't see them because they were behind the curtains.

Quinn nodded. "You know I did. I told you, I apologize and she said it was fine, that she was again on top of the pyramid again, anyways."

Rachel grinned. "Also, Santana said that she was so going to beat Quinn out of the Head Cheerleader spot."

Brittany looked at Rachel and Quinn horrified.

Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at Rachel. "I was avoiding that part of the conversation! Don't worry, B, Santana was just being her mean self. She didn't mean it literally"

"But she's going to do it, anyway, and she said she was going to be very hard on Quinn and-" Rachel said.

"Shut it! I seriously need to stop giving you details" Quinn snapped. Rachel pouted and Brittany smiled.

"Calm you two. I'm glad you and San are fine again" Brittany said.

Quinn nodded, smiling. "Are you ready now?"

Brittany shook her head again. Rachel sighed. "You are going to do fine, Brittany, don't be so nervous. You can't back down now, not after all the work we did."

Brittany shook her head again, releasing a long breath and walking further inside the backstage.

"I'm going to say to the guys we're almost ready, you talk to her, please" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded, and hugged her.

"I'll do great" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Yes, you will. Just remember you are free to enjoy it now"

Quinn pulled away, nodding. "Thanks" she said and gave Rachel her bag, walking toward the stage.

Brittany smiled at the exchanged. She had been fine and cool about the performance all day, but when the time came and she started to think about Santana's possibly reaction, she started to feel nervous.

The purpose of the plan was to have a sweet detail to Santana, or at least that was what she said to Quinn and Rachel but she had been thinking about this and realized that this was so much more. She wanted this to mean so much more. She wanted Santana to understand how much she loved her; to understand that she didn't have to go through all the pain alone; to understand that she had her.

Brittany finally accepted she was in love with Santana and that scared her, because she wasn't sure Santana felt the same. Brittany was afraid Santana would be mad if she confessed her this and stopped being friends with her. She just loved Santana so much to lose her.

"You are going to do great, Britt. You're awesome, and you had worked so hard" Rachel said when she saw concern on Brittany's face.

"I know but… I want this to be perfect. I want her to understand that I love her" Brittany said. "Do you think she'll understand?"

Rachel smiled. "If she won't, then just tell her"

"You say it like it was easy"

"Believe me, it is." Rachel said, smiling. "And when it comes to Santana, to the love she has for you, that anybody could easily see, it's even easier. You just have to tell her"

"Do you think?"

"No, I don't think. I am sure. Now go out there and found out if she isn't a total moron and understand with just the song"

"What if I ruin it?" Brittany asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled. "Listen. You just have to concentrate on the words. If you feel like you're going to forget some line, close your eyes. That will help. Just concentrate on the words. You'll do great, you have to, because I lose so much hours of sleep for this to be perfect and you can't ruin it."

Brittany giggled, nodding. "Ok, I'll close my eyes. I promise."

"And you just have to sing with your heart that always, always works."

"What if she rejected me?"

"Brittany! Why are you being so insecure now? She won't reject you. Believe me, Santana has her head up her ass that's all! Even a big idiot could see that she's dying of love for you!" Rachel said, putting her hands on Brittany's shoulders shaking her gently.

"Ok" Brittany accepted, smiling a little.

Maybe, she was the type of girl who would throw herself to a boy with the excuse of a duet or just to have sex with them to maintain her record; but this was different. This was about Santana, and it was always Santana, because no matter how many boys or girls Brittany was with, it was always Santana in who she was thinking about all the time.

Sometimes she felt this love Rachel was talking about, but Santana would always act like nothing happened between them, so they continued being just friends. Brittany didn't know if it meant Santana didn't felt anything more than friendship for her or Santana was just afraid to show it.

"Now, I don't care if you aren't ready. Just go out there and sing." Rachel said. Brittany chewed on her lower lip nervously, and Rachel's gaze softened. "I'm going to sit near, ok? And right before you start the song tell Quinn I know she's going to be amazing." Rachel said, shaking once more Brittany's shoulders and started to walk out the curtains.

"Rachel, wait!" Brittany stopped her. "Thanks" Brittany said, stepping closer and embracing the girl. "Thanks for helping me"

"You're welcome" Rachel smiled.

"You're my friend now, Rach. I know it because not anyone wants to spend her weekend and whole Monday and Thursday trying to teach me something." Brittany said, pulling away. Rachel beamed and took Brittany's hand.

"It was worth it, so worth it. Now go and make it more worth it than already is." Rachel said squeezing Brittany's hand before disappearing behind the curtains.

Brittany waited a few seconds then she took a deep breath and walked out of the backstage area. She took a brief look to the seats. Mr. Schuester was looking at her expectantly, while the kids around him were just chatting with each other. She saw Rachel making herself comfortable on the left side of the seats opposite to the rest but near the stage like she promised. Brittany smiled at Mr. Schuester and walked towards the piano where Puck, Mike, Santana and Quinn were.

"Are you ready, Brittany?" Mr. Schuester asked from the seats catching her attention again. Brittany nodded at him.

"Are you the one who is going to sing?" Santana asked now standing beside her. Brittany nodded again and smiled to Santana.

"Go sit, San" She said. Santana frowned but she went to sit followed by the two boys without making a question.

"You ready?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah" Brittany smiled. Quinn smiled back and then settled on the piano bench, putting her sheet music in front of her.

Brittany took her position sitting over the piano and reached for the microphone stand in front of her. Quinn passed her the microphone and she adjusted it on the stand. She cleared her throat, calming the little murmurs.

"So, I—we, we prepared this song to someone special, someone who means so much to us. Our best friend, San" Brittany said, looking at Santana, who looked back in awe, her gaze traveling between the two blondes. "This is my song for you, San. I want you to know I'll always be with you. Always" Brittany said.

Santana gave her a shy smile, nodding.

Brittany cleared her throat again and then remembered. She leaned backwards so only Quinn listened. "Rach said she knows you're going to be amazing"

Quinn looked up from her sheet music, giving Brittany a big smile before searching the brunette with her gaze. Brittany sat back and caught Rachel giving Quinn a little wave with a small smile on her face.

Brittany then nodded in Quinn's direction and Quinn stretched her fingers before she started playing the soft melody.

* * *

Santana's attention was on Quinn. She was surprised when she saw her friend sitting in front of the piano. Santana knew how hard was for Quinn to play the piano. Quinn loved it and her father wouldn't let her play, so she had to take classes without him knowing and one day she just started hating the fact that she wasn't free to play it and just stopped. Santana always accompanied her to the classes and she was there when Quinn had the break down and stopped playing; so, this gesture? This gesture meant so much more to her than any apology.

Santana was more surprised and shocked when Brittany started to sing the first words making her recognized the song. She was so lost in her thoughts about Quinn that she wasn't even listening to the music.

"_Para que la vida no te pese tanto, haré una maleta con tus desencantos y la mandaré de viaje muy lejos, para que las penas no nublen en cielo_"

Brittany's pronunciation wasn't the best, but it was still beautiful and combined with the melodious music Quinn was playing made it all even more perfect.

"_Para que la risa te brillé de nuevo, pintaré las tardes de un azul intenso_" Brittany then closed her eyes and seemed lost in the song. Santana just kept thinking in how beautiful she looked up there, and it was all for her. Brittany was singing for her. "_Y ataré un rayo de sol en tu pelo para que no temas al frio en invierno_"

"_¿Para qué explicarte que te quiero tanto, que no puedo verte llorar_?"

Santana was so mesmerized watching her. Brittany's lips moved so slowly and her voice sounded so low and beautiful. Her eyes were closed and Santana wished they would stay that way because the image in front of her was just so beautiful. She was so proud Brittany decided to do this for her; it was rare when Brittany sang, even thought she said she would sing every solo in Glee, she really was more content helping with the choreographies.

Santana took a sharp breath when Brittany opened her beautiful blue eyes, burying them in hers and sang the next part of the song she knew so well because it was one of her favorites.

"_Déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena, y nunca es tarde para soñar. Sabes que hoy me quedo y mañana lo hago de nuevo, yo no me voy a marchar..."_

Santana liked this song so much. It was one of her favorite after all. Now she had another reason for it to be her favorite. She played it all the time, even when she listened music with Brittany even thought she always avoid the Spanish songs because Brittany didn't understand them. Still, she never could bring herself to pass this one. Every time she heard this song, she remembered Brittany and how she wanted Brittany to never felt so lost that she had to remind her all of the things the song said.

Seeing how Brittany was meaning every word of the song made her feel warn inside, made her feel wanted. Maybe she was dumb with others people's feelings, but with Brittany she'd never been wrong. She had been her friend too many years for her to know that Brittany was showing her soul right now. Brittany could never lie to her. Her amazing blue eyes never lie to her.

Santana had to take a deep breath because she was feeling suffocated by this emotion. She took a glance at her surroundings, remembering that the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schue were still in the auditorium with them. All of them looked shocked probably from hearing Brittany singing in other language when she never distinguished her left from her right. She smiled a little when she saw Mr. Schue looking so proud of the blonde.

"_Para que las dudas abran su camino y tu corazón siga su destino, te daré una noche__en el centro del mundo  
para que disfrutes de cada segundo_" Santana glanced again to the stage. Brittany was smiling sweetly while looking towards the left side of the seats. She frowned when she followed Brittany's line of sight and found Rachel sitting by herself mounting the song with Brittany, her gaze fixed on the blonde, and then everything made sense.

This was what Brittany had been doing with Rachel all these days. Santana had seen the little exchanged right before they started, but she thought it wasn't weird since Quinn was ultimately oddly concerned for Rachel's well being and then Brittany started hanging out with the dwarf too. She didn't like that Brittany was spending so much time with Rachel. She was jealous, and she was afraid of Rachel stealing Brittany from her.

"_Para que del alma juntes los pedazos…_" Brittany looked at her again with a smile on her lips. "_Construiré tu casa dentro de mi abrazo y nos quedaremos por noches y días sin que nos importe que traiga la vida…"_

"_¿Para qué explicarte que te quiero tanto y que no puedo verte llorar? Déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena, y nunca es tarde para soñar. Sabes que hoy me quedo y mañana lo hago de nuevo, yo no me voy a marchar..."_

The damn chorus was the hard part to listen. It sounded so beautiful when it comes from the girl on the stage with long blonde hair and sparkly baby blue eyes and a breathtaking smile, the girl she loved so much. That and the fact that Brittany was meaning every damn word. So, nobody could blame her when she got so lost in those blue orbs to even realize that she was crying.

Brittany frowned slightly, probably she was feeling worried from seeing tears in her eyes and Santana needed to assure her that they were happy tears so she smiled, and Brittany did the same.

"_Y la tormenta acabará, la luna subirá... y tú estarás conmigo, conmigo. Déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena, y nunca es tarde para soñar. Sabes que hoy me quedo y mañana lo hago de nuevo, yo no me voy a marchar. __Nadie se va a marchar._"

They didn't break eye contact while they waited for the song to end. When the room erupted in applauses, Santana ran towards the stage climbing as fast as her feet let her, taking her friend in a bone crushing hug. She felt her knees go weak when she heard the melodious laughter of her friend in her ear, and she started to sob like a baby right there. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe happiness? She hadn't felt this way in weeks, hell, years!

"That was amazing, girls!" Santana heard Mr. Schue said. "I-I didn't know you could play the piano, Quinn."

"Well, I do know how to play the piano. But I don't play anymore, I just played for my friend" Quinn said.

"Are you serious, Quinn? You were amazing!" Santana heard Kurt shriek.

Brittany laughed, pulling Santana away and wiping away the tears in her cheeks. Santana smiled, looking Brittany in the eyes.

"Hell! I don't know why you are so surprise about Quinn's playing… I mean, it was awesome, but what about Britt? Who knows she can sing in another language! Do you even know Spanish?" Mercedes said. Santana didn't miss the relief in Quinn's face by the change of subject.

"No, I don't" Brittany laughed. "I just had a little help" She said, winking at Rachel, who just nodded.

"Well, let's get going, guys." Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands. "Figgins must be in his way to kick us out. It's late anyway. Artie, I promised your mom I'll give you a ride home."

"Ok, Mr. Schue." Artie said.

"If anyone needs a ride home, just tell me. Don't take too long, ok?" Mr. Schue said, looking at the girls on the stage and started to walk taking Artie with him.

"We won't, Mr. Schue" Brittany assured him.

"I'll be outside" Quinn said collecting her sheet music and smiling at them. Santana wasn't sure if she could talk, so she stayed quiet.

They watched in silence as their friend crossed the auditorium and joined Rachel and Finn who were waiting for her by the door.

Brittany turned towards Santana, cupping her cheeks with her hands brushing her thumbs to clean the new tears.

Santana smiled, not knowing what to say. Brittany smiled back, letting her gaze travel towards the door of the auditorium. They were completely alone now.

"Did you like it?" Brittany finally asked.

"Are you kidding me? That… that was…"

"Awesome? Say it, San. You know it was" Brittany giggled again, pinching Santana's cheek.

Santana laughed. "Yeah, it was awesome and…" Her voice was trembling uncontrollably. She didn't even know how she was talking in the first place. "You were awesome"

"You get the message now, right?" Brittany asked. "I know we were ok, that you were feeling good again. But I needed to do this, you know? You still looked down sometimes and I don't like that, S. I love you so much and it hurts me"

"Britts, I'm probably always going to feel like this… I, I'm… I'm just so insecure and I don't know how to work on that"

"I know. I know you'll feel down sometimes, but you don't have to all the time, so why don't you start by letting me in? Like… completely letting me in?" Brittany asked, placing her both hands on Santana's cheeks. "I can help you, San, you just have to let me. Don't you feel good when I'm with you? Because I feel good when I'm with you"

"Yeah, of course I do feel good… you… you're my best friend… you know me so well and I know I'll always count on you, that's not the problem; the problem is me, Britts." Santana said, taking Brittany's hands from her face and kissing them. "What about when you need me? I don't know if I will be strong enough to support you like you do with me."

Brittany shook her head, placing her hands again in Santana's face. "You're wrong, San, so wrong. Weren't you the one who had been all these years with me? You care about me, S. You protect me from everyone, and most important you're my friend. I didn't know what a friend was until I met you because everyone thought and still think I'm stupid-"

"You're not"

"I know… and it's because you've been there to remind me. So don't tell me you're not strong enough, because if being strong isn't having a smile on your face, your arms open and a word of comfort in your lips for your best friend even thought your heart is broke, then tell me what part of the lesson I missed" Brittany said, throwing her hands in the air.

Santana was so in awe with all of what Brittany was saying that she couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. She giggled when a silly thought crossed her mind. "You probably missed the entire lesson, Britts"

Brittany giggled and hugged Santana tightly. "You're right, but I'm still awesome"

"Yes, you still are." Santana murmured, burying her face in Brittany's neck. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Brittany beamed, kissing her forehead. "Want to go out? Q must be waiting for us"

Santana nodded, and Brittany cupped her face again to wipe the tears on her face. Santana looked her in the eyes and remember all the nights she had spent awake, thinking in her best friend in a way she shouldn't be thinking. Ok, she and Brittany had sex sometimes and shared a few kisses but nothing serious. They still saw other people and it wasn't like Brittany complained about it.

However, in the mornings when she saw Brittany leave or when she woke up in Brittany's bed wanting to stay there and had no reason, she wanted more. She wanted Brittany to be just her; to had the right to stay; to demand the blonde to stay in her bed and cuddle with her; to kiss her wherever the hell she wanted without worrying the blonde would feel uncomfortable or for the people who talk. She wanted to be able to do all that. She wanted Brittany to be hers. She wanted to say that Brittany was hers.

These five days Brittany had spent with Rachel and Quinn were torturous for her. Quinn wasn't a problem because she knew Quinn just saw Brittany like a friend, a sister actually; but seeing Brittany so happy because she was spending time with Rachel who was amazing even if Santana wouldn't admit it out loud, was mortifying for her, and she was terrorizing Rachel more than usual because of that.

Brittany seemed so enamored with Rachel just like she was with Kurt or Artie on their moment, only that with Rachel it seemed more serious. So she was jealous and afraid that Brittany would completely leave her. Why wouldn't Brittany leave her? Rachel was more charming, more sensitive and wasn't afraid of expressing how she feels, and like it wasn't enough she had an amazing voice. So yes, Santana was terrified.

Santana didn't realize she was leaning until she felt soft lips on hers. She heard Brittany whimper and she instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, deepening the kiss. Santana felt Brittany's hands in her cheeks, caressing them gently. The kiss was so slow and tender that it made her felt warm in an awesome way. These kisses were rare outside the bed; it was just lips touch or a wild make out session when they stole a kiss from each other in school or in the park or whatever; but this kiss was amazing, so she knew she had to do it, and she had to do it now.

Santana broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Brittany's, panting for air. "Britts"

"I love you, S. I love you… I need-" Brittany said breathless.

"Let me talk? I need to tell you how I feel" Santana said, caressing Brittany's cheek and leaving a soft kisses in the corner of Brittany's mouth. Brittany closed her eyes, nodding.

"Are you going to do it in English?"

Santana laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah"

"Ok"

Santana took a deep breath. She needed to do this now before she lost the courage. "I love you, Britts… and not like a friend. I—I want you, so much. I realize that when I saw you with Rachel. You know how insecure I am… I was afraid I was going to lose you-"

"Why—"

"No! Please, let me finish" Santana said mortified, putting her thumb over Brittany's mouth silencing her. Brittany nodded. "This is one of my fears, Britts. That I am never going to found someone who loved me for who I am. Everyone is busy calling me slut to even look at me, really look at me… and the ones who looked my way is because they want to sleep with me. They use me and I don't know why I can't say no. So I was terrified when I saw her with you, all day, all the nights, all the time. It was driving me crazy."

Brittany was chewing at her lip, and Santana smiled knowing she wanted to talk. Santana kissed her lips and Brittany smiled back.

"I want that reputation to go. I want people to see that I'm not a slut; that I can be with just one person. I would gladly give up that reputation. Not my badass reputation, though, because I like it" Santana smirked.

"Yeah, it's totally cool" Brittany agreed, giggling.

Santana nodded and then shrugged. "I want you to be that person. I want you to be mine."

"I'm already yours, silly, I was just waiting for you to realize that"

Santana smiled and kissed her again. Seconds later Brittany pulled away abruptly.

"Wait! Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Santana said with shaky voice. Brittany was going to reject her, maybe she misunderstood everything. Maybe Brittany just meant that like a friend. Maybe she didn't know her best friend after all.

"Sex isn't dating, right?" Brittany asked. Santana frowned and nodded slowly. "So if we're going to date... dating isn't sex? We're not having sex anymore!" Brittany shrieked.

Santana laughed hard, throwing her head back. Only Brittany. "You have to kill me first! There's no way in hell I'm going to date you if that means I'm not going to have sex with you again"

"Good, because I like sex with you more than with anyone else" Brittany grinned.

Santana giggled. "Yeah, me too, and it'll be going to be us… just us."

It was a lie, though. It sounds lame and incredible stupid but Santana would give up everything, even sex, for the girl in front of her. God, she was so in love, she was terrified.

Brittany kissed her again and Santana sighed with contentment. She was feeling good; it felt good to bring something out of her system, and all that was left inside? All of that would mean nothing if she had Brittany with her because she was going to make sure to let her in so they together could heal every open wound on her heart.

"So, girlfriend" Santana said. Brittany beamed at that. "Want to go to my house so I can show you that we can date and have sex at the same time?"

"That would be awesome!" Brittany said, taking Santana's hand and dragging her off the stage while Santana giggled.

* * *

The school was desert, except maybe for the glee kids gathering their things to go home and the principal Figgins waiting for the last of them to leave the building. They were on their way out when they saw Rachel coming out of the choir room.

"Oh, hey guys! Have you seen Quinn? I—" Rachel stopped when her gaze fell on their joined hands. They never hold hands, just her pinkies, now their fingers were intertwined. Rachel smiled.

"We're girlfriends!" Brittany announced, proudly.

"I see" Rachel smiled, looking proudly at Brittany. "Congratulations. You were amazing, Brittany. I told you, you would be great. Your voice were a little flat in some parts and the pronunciation wasn't right in others, but you sang with your heart and soul inspired by the love of your life, so I can say it was perfect, and I, as your tutor, am feeling-"

"Annoyed" Santana said with a sing-song voice. Rachel closed her mouth soundly, frowning. "Would you shut up for a second? I think I'm going deaf"

Rachel squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"Don't get all defensive, Berry, I just told you something everyone tells you every day." Santana said, grinning. Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana needed to stop being mean to Rachel.

"I was expecting some retribution from your part for the help I gave to your new girlfriend-"

"Seriously, shut up!" Santana snapped, releasing Brittany's hand and coming closer to Rachel.

Rachel jerked backwards, covering her face. "Don't hit me on the nose, please!"

Santana rolled her eyes, taking Rachel's arms and dropping them to wrap her arms around Rachel's neck. Brittany grinned looking at Rachel's wide eyes. They were so cute, Brittany thought.

"Thanks for helping us" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear and felt the girl relax in her arms. "You need to hug me now if you ever wanted to do that, and I know you've wanted, because there's no way in hell I'm going to do this again."

Rachel giggled, nervously, wrapping hesitantly her arms around Santana's waist. "You're welcome, Santana"

Santana was really grateful for Rachel Berry's existence because, unconsciously, she made her realize that she was wasting erroneously the time she could be wasting being happy with the only person who made her feel whole and happy with being herself.

"Oh… that's new." They heard Quinn.

"We're official, Q!" Brittany beamed, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Wow! That's great, B, San. I'm happy for you guys." Quinn said patting Brittany's back.

Santana released Rachel and smiled at Quinn. "Thanks for everything, Q"

"It was nothing" Quinn smiled back. "I need to go now. My mother is going crazy again. Are you coming, Rach?" Quinn asked, shaking her car keys in the air.

"Oh, Right! Of course, it's my turn driving!" Rachel said, happily, taking the car keys and walking down the hallway. "Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!" She shouted over her shoulder. Brittany and Quinn giggled.

"You let that dwarf drive your car? Does she even reach the breaks?" Santana said, mockingly.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, and we probably will reach her house within two hours because of her-" Quinn made air quotes "safe driving" Quinn then shrugged "But it's cool, that way I don't have to face my mother just yet."

"Good one" Santana nodded.

"Bye, guys! See you at practice?"

"Yeah"

"Bye, Q!"

Santana and Brittany hold hands again and started walking slowly towards the doors talking about nothing. When they reached the parking lot they saw Rachel and Quinn engaged on an interesting activity in front of Quinn's car.

"Please tell me that is not my bitch with her tongue down the Troll's throat" Santana said, making a face.

Brittany giggled and then put a straight face. "That's not your bitch, S"

Santana groaned. "It's so gross. I knew Quinn was being corrupted!"

"You think that's gross? You didn't see them having eye sex while teaching me the song… that _was_ gross!" Brittany said, scrunching her face.

Santana shivered. "Let's get the hell out of here before they start making babies" She joked, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Oh, babies!" Brittany beamed. "Wait… I thought Q didn't want any more babies"

Santana looked at her confused. "Of course she doesn't want babies, B. Come on, let's hurry before Berry hears and started lecturing us about where the babies come from."

Brittany nodded, looking at Santana. A few seconds later she frowned. "Where babies come from, San?"

Santana stopped, and looked at Brittany to see if she was being serious. She sighed when she realize that yes, she was. Really? They had been down this road so many times. Santana shook her head, smirking. "That's easy, Britts. You know what Quinn and Rachel were doing?"

"Yep"

"Well, that's the wrong way"

"Oh…"

Brittany would be lying if she said that Santana's heart wasn't broken anymore, that she completely fixed it with a song. She didn´t, but it was a start… a start that promised so much; a start with Santana smiling, joking and telling her what she felt; a start with Santana being her girl. To Brittany it was a good start.

Maybe Santana was going to feel bad again; feel like she meant nothing; feel insecure again, but now she had her to make everything better, to help make everything better.

So, Santana's heart was brittle and some of the pieces were still missing, but they were going to find them together.

* * *

!

I hope you liked it! =D

Here's the translation I made of the song. You have no idea how freaking hard is for me to translate a song... I personally think that songs shouldn't be translate, they perfect just the way the writer made them. I only did it for the ones who didn't understand the song. It must have turned out horrible, by the way.

Whatever...

**I**

Para que la vida no te pese tanto, (In order for life don't weight so much on you,)  
haré una maleta con tus desencantos. (I'll make a suitcase with your disappointments.)  
Y la mandaré de viaje muy lejos, (And I will send it to travel far away,)  
para que las penas no nublen en cielo. (So the sorrows won't cloud the sky)

**II**

Para que la risa te brillé de nuevo, (In order for your laughter shines again,)  
pintaré las tardes de un azul intenso. (I will paint the evenings of a deep blue.)

Y ataré un rayo de sol en tu pelo, (And I will tie a sunbeam on your hair,)  
para que no temas al frio en invierno. (So you won't be afraid of the cold in the winter)

**Chorus**  
¿Para qué explicarte que te quiero tanto, (Why explain to you that I love so much,)  
y que no puedo verte llorar? (that I can't see you cry?)  
Déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena, (Let me show you that life is good)  
y nunca es tarde para soñar. (and it's never too late to dream.)  
Sabes que hoy me quedo (You know that I stay today,)

y mañana lo hago de nuevo, (And tomorrow I will do it, again.)  
Yo no me voy a marchar... (I'm not going to leave)

**III**

Para que las dudas abran su camino (In order for the doubts to open their road,)  
Y tu corazón siga su destino, (And your heart continue its path,)  
Te daré una noche en el centro del mundo (I will give you a night in the center of the world)  
Para que disfrutes de cada segundo (So you'll enjoy every second)

**IV**

Para que del alma juntes los pedazos, (In order for you to put all the pieces of your soul together)  
Construiré tu casa dentro de mi abrazo. ( I will build a house inside of my embrace)  
Y nos quedaremos por noches y días, (And we'll stay for nights and days)  
Sin que nos importe que traiga la vida (Without caring what life will bring us)

**Chorus**

Y la tormenta acabará, (And the storm will end,)  
La luna subirá, (And the moon will rise,)  
Y tú estarás conmigo, conmigo… (And you will be with me, with me…)

**Chorus**

Nadie se va a marchar. (No one is going to leave.)


End file.
